Saying Goodbye
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: She will be gone. How is he going to accept that? The pain is destroying him from inside. Will he let her go ever? I suck at summaries. Please forgive my grammar mistakes and typos. I do not own IE GO Chrono Stone or anything else by Level-5. Hope you like it! Kirino x Jeanne fic.


**A/N: Hey guys. This time a Kirino x Jeanne fic. I totally Love with big 'l' this couple. Now, I inspired this fic after a looong book that I read this summer vacation, yeah I know it was looong ago, but it was SO beautiful the story that I'm going to use Kirino and Jeanne as the characters. And don't worry I will make it be a super short fic, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE GO Chrono Stone, and is the possibly of OCC-ness in it and is AU also, ohh and character death, yeah guys you guessed, unfortunately Jeanne will die in this fic. Gomenasai!**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

**Jeanne's POV**

''Happy Birthday Jeanne.'' he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

''Thanks, Ranmaru.'' I replied.

I was starting to feel less healthier with every passing day, any day now and I'd drop death on the floor. Despite the fact that these dark thoughts were running through my head I menaged to force a weak smile. I probably forgot to tell you, but I have cancer. Yes. I was diagnosed three months ago. I was about to keep it secret untill Ranmaru was ready to know. And it hurted me to tell him. I love him after all, but he is strong, and even if I clearly see the pain in his eyes, I need to stay strong. For him. For me. For our love.

I could see the sorrow in his deep blue eyes. I knew how much this was hurting him. I sighed, I knew I never should told him about my incurable cancer. I only have two more months to live, and this was the end of the forth month, tomorrow is the start of a new month. I never though that the quote, _'Life is too short to live the same day twice,' _would ever have such a big impact on my life before. The other I cried tears of joy for the first time in my all years since I'm on Earth. All because, the boy I love, Kirino Ranmaru, told me yesterday.

_''Jeanne, I wish you could _ _live longer because there's no one I'd rather spend my life with than you. No matter how embarressing that sounds it's the truth. I love you, Jeanne D'Arc.''_

I said goodye to Ranmaru following my way towards my house. When I was home, I went to my room and started to write.. a letter. A goodbye letter. The letters are like poetry. The song of the the soul.

**Weeks Passed...**

I was ready to go. Leave this world.. for ever. Few weeks passed already and I was in the wheelchair. I'm also in the hospital... and I knew that that moment arrived. To say goodbye. To this world. My life. My body. My love.

**Kirino's POV**

I was so hurt to see her like that. So weak, that I could barely hold my tears anymore. I wish she would be okay. I would even switch the place with her, just to see her living her life. Her time was almost up, and I had to be close to her. I was friend with her for years, from friends to bestfriend and finally lovers. I wish she wouldn't leave me. I wish to live this life together. To finish college with her, to marry her, to live with her. She always wished to go and see Europe, especially Rome and Paris. And I did that to her. Those were the most happy moments of my entire life. To see her smiling, it was like a dream to me.

But every beautiful dream has an end after all.

''Ranmaru,'' she called after me.

I felt myself hopeless how long did she have? She gave me a weak smile.

''I love you Jeanne, I always will.'' I said to her my tears coming out.

''I love you,'' she whispered. Her eyes slowly closed and I heard the monitor beeping. She was dying. ''Ranmaru.'' she breathed and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep... forever.

I was blurry because of my tears, but I hesitatly saw a letter on a table. I looked at the letter and back to Jeanne. I took it, opened it and started to read it.

_Ranmaru,_

_By the time you read this I've probably already taken my last breath._

_But don't cry, don't even think that your life is no worth living without me._

_Your tears are far too precious to be spilled over me._

_Ranmaru,_

_You are and always be my first and last love._

_My first and last kiss._

_So don't waste your life crying over my death._

_I saw how much you suffered because of it._

_I give you my best wishes, go find a girl, live your life, and most importantly move on._

_Please remember that I will always be with you, there_

_In that one special place on the left side of your chest._

_I love you,_

_You are and always have been my dream._

_Forever yours,_

_Jeanne D'Arc._

I choked and fall into tears. I will remain strong just for Jeanne. She was, is, and always be the only girl I truly and unconditionally loved, and still love.

**Jeanne's POV**

''I love you,'' I whispered. I could feel life going away from my body, soon I'm going to leave. But I'm fine with that though. That I will be gone. I told him I love him after all, and that's what matters. I lived my life. I hope him, my friends, and all the people I met in my life are going to remember me. ''Ranmaru.'' I breathed.. my last breath. Maybe in a love story, it's not about the happy ending, maybe it's about the story. And at least I know I spent my last moments of this life with someone who I loved and truly loved me back..

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I know this story sucks, especially that letter. Sorry, I didn't had many things to write about in it, and well I know is not SO original, but what can I do. Still, hope you like it.**

**See ya!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
